mobsters2fandomcom-20200215-history
Edit Guidelines
Important Notice to All Users Users should POST GAME INFORMATION to EXISTING PAGES ONLY Please IDENTIFY NEW PAGES ON THE TALK PAGE of the Section where the new page should be added Please NO LAYOUT or PAGE FORMAT CHANGES to this wiki ---- Content criteria * All content should relate to the Mobsters 2: Vendetta series of the Facebook game application or its setting. * All content needs to be accurate. Mobsters 2 Wiki aims to provide reliable information. In particular, adding speculation and own inventions (fan fiction) to articles should be avoided. * All content needs to be verifiable. Other editors need to be able to check and verify it. * All content needs to be informative. Information which is only of interest to the writer or to other editors (as opposed to readers) should not be included in articles. * All content needs to be objective. Opinions and "my favorite"-style passages should not be added to articles. * All content needs to relate to the games as delivered by the developers; user modifications are not covered by this wiki. * All content needs to abide by copyright regulations. Generally, content from other sites should not be copied unless permission has been granted. Criteria for specific content Behind the scenes * "Behind the scenes" information in the form of cultural references is acceptable page content only when there are direct visual or textual correlations. Bugs * Only bugs which readers are likely to be interested in should be documented, i.e. bugs which are repeatable, have serious consequences, bugs which can be exploited to the player's advantage or bugs that most players are likely to encounter during normal gameplay. Not every little oddity needs to be mentioned. * Bugs encountered in a game should only be added to articles after they have been confirmed by other editors. This is to avoid cluttering the articles with one-time-glitches. To this end, post the bug on the article's talk page first and try to get confirmation. * Since Mobsters is a multi-platform game, make sure to add bugs that apply to Mobsters 2 only. * Exploits relating to an article should be mentioned briefly but only be explained in detail on dedicated exploit pages (like Mobsters 2 exploits, for example). * Exploits that violate the Playdom Terms of Use, considered illegal or require the use of external, third party software are prohibited on this Wiki. Spoiler policy * In general, the whole wiki is considered a spoiler and specific spoilers should not be marked as such in articles. * The only two exceptions to this rule are: #Information relating to upcoming game updates or add-ons, i.e. game equipment, locations or add-ons which have not been released yet but are to be released in the future. #Strategy based guides and articles designed to be a walk-thru for complicated or lengthy processes. These types of information should be marked as a spoiler. Page Format or Layout Designs *Individuals using Google Chrome browsers will encounter a known issue when viewing this website. For that reason, users should consider using a different browser such as Firefox or Internet Explorer and are prohibited from making any page format or layout design changes. : New Content, Pages or Sections *The developers of Mobsters 2 are continually adding new content to the game. *New Sections and Pages may be required to fully explain this new content. *Admin and Mobsters 2 Wiki Staff will work quickly to create and install the new sections or pages needed to display the new content. During this development phase: #Sections may be locked to editing #Content may be temporarily unavailable to users #New pages and/or sections may be added #Content may be reassigned to new areas *Users may suggest new sections or pages by placing a comment on any Admin's Talk Page. *Please do not leave any "requests to unlock" messages as pages will be released as soon as possible. Editing Questions Please submit any questions regarding edits to the Admin Staff. See also * Mobsters 2: Vendetta Wiki:About * Mobsters 2: Vendetta Wiki:Editing guideline Category:Browse